


Ascension

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, Gen, Sith Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Palpatine and Plagueis visit a Sith temple. Unfortunately for Palpatine, his master has some not-so-fun challenges in mind.





	

“Welcome to the Sith temple of Malachor, my apprentice.” 

The enormous, ornate pyramid towered above Palpatine and Plagueis, faintly illuminated by the pale sunlight that seeped through the many holes in the ceiling. Human-shaped statues littered the grounds around the temple, bent at odd angles with their arms raised as if they were attempting to shield their faces from something horrifying. 

Before Palpatine could ask about the surreal scene, his master led him even deeper into the underground labyrinth. As they wound between strangely shaped pillars of rock, Palpatine began to feel uneasy. He was grateful when Plagueis ignited his lightsaber to guide them along. 

“Master, when will you tell me what we’re doing here?” Palpatine asked, growing impatient with Plagueis’s cryptic behavior. He’d inquired about the nature of their journey over and over since they departed Naboo, but Plagueis had brushed him off and insisted that he’d find out soon. 

“Did your voracious appetite for Sith history ever lead you to stories about Malachor?”

Palpatine frowned, trying to remember. He hated it when he wasn’t able to flaunt loads of detailed, obscure knowledge to Plagueis. “There was a war…the Jedi wanted to destroy the Sith. That’s all I know.”

“Indeed,” Plagueis said. “Details are sketchy, but legend tells that something drastic happened to bring the battle to an end, most likely the activation of a weapon. It killed everyone where they stood in seconds.” 

Palpatine felt a chill run down his spine. Those statues…were they petrified corpses? A weapon with that sort of power was unfathomable. 

They plodded their way through the gloom as Plagueis’s lightsaber bathed the monoliths around them in its crimson glow. Palpatine could’ve sworn that he heard something moving above them. He unintentionally pressed closer to his master. 

“Are you afraid of the dark, my young apprentice?” Plagueis asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. 

Palpatine gave him an indignant look. 

After what seemed like ages of walking, they ascended a flight of stairs and passed through a wedge-shaped entranceway. “Here we are,” Plagueis said, pointing ahead at a similarly shaped frame that was closed off by a thick slab of stone. 

As they approached, Palpatine looked around in curiosity at the shimmering scarlet residue running along the cracks in the ground and around the door. He felt an unexplainable rush of excitement.

“We must open it together to get into the temple,” Plagueis said. “Why do you think that is?”

“The Rule of Two,” Palpatine replied, pleased that he was able to answer the question without difficulty. “How do you know so much about this place, master?” 

Plagueis hesitated. “I’ve been observing this site for a while. I believe this particular temple is…unique. We will see if I’m correct. Now, focus on lifting the door.” 

Plagueis slowly raised an arm and Palpatine followed suit, trying to clear his mind of everything but the stone in front of him. He stretched his arm forward, bending his long fingers as he strained to force the door to do his bidding. The stone lifted ever so slightly, red light spilling from underneath, but it was too difficult. He lost his grip, sending the door closed with a loud bang that echoed through the cavern. 

After the seventh try, he turned to Plagueis. “I can’t, master! I’m too weak. What am I doing wrong?” 

Plagueis studied him. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. You’re merely a novice,” he said patiently. “Draw on your emotions. Take your anger and frustration and let it fuel you.” 

They tried again, but Palpatine’s thoughts were scattered and distressed. It had only been a few months since beginning his apprenticeship, but he was upset with his own perceived lack of progress in simplistic Force abilities. He was a brilliant, hardworking student, always desiring to learn more. He spent hours pouring over ancient texts about Sith alchemy and traditions. When he wasn’t hunting for information about lightsabers, he was daydreaming about building his own and mastering multiple fighting styles in a short amount of time. He wanted Plagueis to look at him in awe, yet here he was looking pathetic and incompetent in front of him. 

The door slammed. Palpatine jumped backward, startled out of his wandering thoughts. His heart raced wildly as he looked up at Plagueis, a faint blush creeping across his pale, narrow face. He could sense his master’s annoyance rising. 

Plagueis sighed. “Come. I have something to show you.” 

They left the entranceway behind and walked down the stairs. This time, Plagueis lead him at a breakneck pace through a new course, effortlessly strolling around the pillars and fallen pieces of rock as Palpatine stumbled along behind him. Finally, they came to a stop in front of a large chasm. Palpatine peered over the edge into the blackness, shuddering.

“Malachor holds many secrets of the Sith,” Plagueis said calmly, almost pleasantly. “Let’s see what it teaches you, apprentice.” 

Palpatine could sense the danger, but reacted far too slowly. He was lifted off his feet with the Force and flung into the nothingness, screaming and flailing.


End file.
